


You Ain't Got To Be So Blind

by onlythebestfandoms



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythebestfandoms/pseuds/onlythebestfandoms
Summary: Laura's got a crush on her friend. Like a big one. But Carmilla's not necessarily on the same page. I promise that's a good thing.





	You Ain't Got To Be So Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoLetUsBeLate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoLetUsBeLate/gifts).



> Thoughts in italics.
> 
> This came from a prompt on the SLC Discord. So thank you SoLetUsBeLate. Hope this works.

“Why do they put so much emphasis on the fact that she’s dating a vampire?” Carmilla asked with an indignant huff as she tossed another piece of dark chocolate into her mouth. “We’re not all blood thirsty, deadly creatures of the night like they make us out to be. Hell, most of us are more decent than your average human being.”

Laura glanced away from the television across the room, watching as Carmilla lounged further back onto the couch, her bare feet lazily rocking atop the glass coffee table in front of her. 

“I mean, that kind of stuff doesn’t even matter anymore,” the older girl continued. “A quarter of the population is dating some sort of supernatural being. This movie is dumb. And speciesist.”

“You’re the one who picked,” Laura giggled from the red wing-back chair she’d claimed as soon as Carmilla had suggested a movie, hoping some physical distance would keep her from doing something stupid. Like resting her head on Carmilla’s shoulder or leaning into her side or…

_ Something much more embarrassing. _

“I’m well aware of that, cutie,” Carmilla smirked, turning her gaze towards the tiny brunette. “But I only picked it because last week when we sat on the phone for three hours, which by the way I only did because you’re so fucking adorable and I missed you while you were out of town, you mentioned you wanted to watch it. So technically, it’s your fault we’re in this mess.”

Laura simply rolled her eyes at Carmilla’s teasing, attempting and failing to hide the gleeful smile pushing at the corners of her lips.

“And again, all I’m saying is that inter-species relationships are no big deal anymore.”

“I agree. People should be able to love whoever they want without fear of judgement,” Laura said, turning back towards the television.

“Not even just love though,” Carmilla continued. “Marriage, dating, sleeping together, just having fun. It just doesn’t matter.”

Laura looked over, noticing Carmilla had now propped her head against the back of the couch, eyes closed, obviously no longer paying attention to the movie.

“And for that matter, the whole definition of a relationship is crap. Let people just do what they want. If you don’t want to be with just one person, don’t. And, on the other hand, if you want to put a definitive label on yourself and the person you’re with, fine go ahead. But you don’t  _ have  _ to and society trying to fit you into a neat little box so that they can manage you is ridiculous. It’s  _ your _ choice. No one else’s.”

Laura sagged at the words, knowing damn well where this was coming from. Knowing she’d opened this can of worms just a few days ago in this very room when she mentioned that the idea of spending your years, alive, undead, or otherwise, with one person that you were crazy about would be nice. Carmilla had merely narrowed her eyes in Laura’s direction, a teasing grin on her face as she nodded with a ‘sure, cupcake’ before going back to reading the leather bound copy of Wuthering Heights in her hands. 

Laura knew it was a risky subject to bring up in the first place considering the that the girl she was starting to think about in that bright, beautiful, many years together light was the same vampire who’s checkered past was filled with women from all walks of life. The same one who’d refused to settle down with just one, regardless of feelings.

“You would think after centuries of this societal norms and decorum shit, people wouldn’t care about ‘rules.’ But nothing changes. Not really.”

And nothing would change. Laura knew that.

After a clumsy meeting in aisle six of the local grocery store where Laura had spilled an entire display case of Chips Ahoy over the smooth white linoleum and Carmilla had charmingly helped her right the mess, they’d been practically inseparable. And though Laura had felt that sudden jolt of interest as soon as she’d laid eyes on Carmilla - said eyes not paying attention to where she was walking and resulting in the great chocolate chip cookie avalanche that started this whole mess - they’d spent the last months simply getting to know one another. Learning more and more as their friendship grew. Of course, that didn’t stop her from developing feelings for Carmilla Karnstein. It didn’t stop her from wanting to press her lips against the dark-haired beauty’s or wrap her limbs around Carmilla’s incredibly perfect figure. 

_ Damn vampire genes. _

And it didn’t make this horrible, insufferable crush any easier.

“You okay over there, creampuff?”

Laura shook the thoughts from her head and looked up, finding Carmilla’s dark gaze on her, and simply nodded, not wanting to arouse any suspicion on why she was acting more spastic than normal.

“Yeah,” she answered, her voice breaking just the slightest. “Fine.”

“No you’re not,” Carmilla tried again, sitting up in her seat, brow furrowed in concern. “What’s wrong?”

Swallowing hard, Laura shrugged and looked back down at her hands.

“Cupcake?” Carmilla slowly stood from the sofa, the black leather just barely creaking under her weight, and moved towards Laura. Kneeling in front of the smaller girl, gently setting her hands on Laura’s knees, she dipped her head, attempting to catch the younger girl’s gaze. “What is it?”

“It’s stupid.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t tell me.”

Which was true. And she pretty much told Carmilla  _ everything. _ The older girl was just so sweet and easy to talk to - at least to Laura - that she couldn’t seem to stop whatever words had entered her brain from spilling from her mouth. But this…

She couldn’t exactly tell Carmilla the truth about  _ this.  _ She had to carefully hedge her way around so as not to arouse any suspicion.

“You’re right, people of whatever species should be able to do what they want with who they want. And I know you think labels are stupid and… being with just one person for your entire existence is unreasonable.”

“I never said that,” Carmilla interrupted.

“Maybe not those  _ exact _ words but I know you have no interest in having just one woman in your life. And that’s fine but… I don’t feel like that. And I… I don’t care whether she’s human or vampire or… whatever. I just… I just want a girlfriend,” Laura said quietly.

“Well…” Carmilla chuckled.  _ “I am _ a vampire.”

_ Great. Now she’s making fun of you. _

“I’m well aware of that, Carmilla,” she said, still refusing to meet that penetrating dark gaze.

“And you’re right. A label hasn’t exactly been thrown on it, but if you’re looking for a girlfriend and you don’t care what she is, then-”

Carmilla’s phone ringing from the coffee table cut her off and she sagged with a sigh before reaching for it.

“Shit, it’s mother. Just give me two minutes, cutie,” she said, attempting to grab Laura’s gaze once more.

“No, it’s fine. Take your time,” Laura said with an overly enthusiastic nod. “I’m uh… I’m going to go start that dinner I promised you.”

She stood and turned, leaving the room and making her way to the first floor before Carmilla could argue.

_ So dumb. You went and fell for a vampire that has no interest. Perfect. _

She sighed as she pulled the ingredients for the pasta sauce she’d brought with her earlier in the evening from the refrigerator along with incredibly expensive cookware from different spots in Carmilla’s pristine and underused kitchen. After spending the majority of the last six months since meeting the older girl here in Carmilla’s gorgeous home, Laura knew where pretty much everything was. It was familiar and comfortable and…

_ We’re just friends, _ she thought as she dumped a bit of vodka into the small saucepan already filled with crushed tomatoes and olive oil to let it simmer.

Ten minutes later, just as she’d finished topping the sauce with the freshly minced garlic - thank god that whole vampires can’t have garlic thing was a myth - she heard the stairs creak behind her, Carmilla padding over to her a moment later, standing so close Laura could feel the heat on her back.

“Smells great,” Carmilla said, peering over Laura’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I uh… yeah. Thanks,” Laura stuttered, stirring the sauce just so that she had something to do.

“You’re going to spoil me if you keep making me dinner like this.”

Laura let out a soft giggle, the sound catching in her throat when she felt Carmilla’s arms weave around her waist, pulling their bodies together.

“W-Well, um… yeah,” she repeated.

_ Idiot. _

Exhaling slowly to calm her nerves, Laura slowly sagged, letting her back relax into Carmilla’s front, taking advantage of the closeness, though she knew it would only make things more difficult. She felt the warmth from Carmilla’s forearms around her middle, the slight vibration from the soft chuckle echoing in the dark-haired girl’s chest, the scent that was uniquely Carmilla and…

_ Amazing. _

Laura smiled softly, allowing herself to enjoy the moment, one that she would never get to appreciate in the way she wanted, but damn did it feel good.

“Never would’ve guessed you were so domestic,” Carmilla teased, her mouth so close to Laura’s ear that she could feel warm breath wash over the shell.

“I like cooking,” she finally said, her voice pitched higher than normal. “Might not be very good at it, but it’s soothing.”

“You’ve done just fine so far,” Carmilla said. 

The older girl reached up, her fingers gently combing Laura’s hair to one side, the edges of her short black nails tickling against the skin that was exposed. Laura tensed as she felt a warm puff of air wash over her neck, the seconds ticking by seeming to last forever before Carmilla’s lips connecting to the skin she’d revealed, starting near her shoulder and slowly moving up to just below her ear.

_ Holy Hogwarts! _

Laura stopped breathing, her eyes wide, one hand gripping the counter beside the stove, the other grasping tightly to the wooden spoon she still held, worried that it might snap in two. Carmilla had just kissed her. Kind of. She’d pressed her lithe form against Laura’s and let her lips roam and…

_ Oh, god… I want her to do that again. _

Carmilla chuckled softly once more, nuzzling the spot just beneath Laura’s ear and squeezing at her waist before letting go and moving to the other side of the kitchen.

_ What Just Happened? _

“Um… Carm?”

She heard her voice crack, the words escaping her mouth before she could even attempt to stop them.

“Hmm?”

Laura turned slowly, eyes still wide, mouth open in surprise, and watched Carmilla lazily reach up to the small wine rack along the far wall, grabbing a bottle of sangiovese, her black shirt riding up just enough for a brief flash of pale skin to appear. The dark-haired girl just barely glanced at her before going to work on uncorking the bottle of wine in hand to let it breathe.

“What’s up, cupcake?”

“Nothing! I just… well… I mean…”

_ Don’t say anything! Stop talking now! _

“Did… Did you just… kiss me?” she squeaked, her mouth completely betraying her.

“I think I did,” Carmilla chuckled.

“Why?”

“Why not?” she laughed once again.

Laura watched as she set the now corkless bottle down on the counter and turned towards her, the teasing smirk on her face slowly melting as their eyes met.

“Oh, shit,” Carmilla mumbled, shoulders instantly sagging.

“You kissed me,” Laura repeated. “You kissed me! And we’re  _ friends _ and um… I mean… well…”

_ Ugh, god, can you get a sentence out today? _

But what was she supposed to say. The girl that she really,  _ really _ liked had just lain a fiery line of kisses up her neck like it was no big deal. Like it was perfectly fine. Like it was what she was supposed to do.

“I’m really sorry, Laura,” Carmilla started, looking away as she ran a hand through her wavy black locks. “I thought…”

_ Laura. She called me Laura. God, I love when she says my name. _

“Fuck.”

Carmilla sagged back against the counter, fingers gripping so tight to the edge that it creaked under the pressure. She shook her head and Laura swore she saw the palest tinge of red dusting her cheeks.

“You kissed me,” Laura said again.

To be fair, it wasn’t the first time. Carmilla had left no less than a dozen kisses against her cheeks and another six or seven against her temples over the last couple of weeks. But friends did that right? They could be physically affectionate. They could hug and hold hands and cuddle on the couch during a movie on a rainy day and…  _ wake up next to each other when they fell asleep on said couch, hands under shirts against warm skin and legs braided together. _

_ Oh…! Friends don’t do that, Laura! _

“Carm, I have to tell you something,” Laura started, swallowing hard and really hoping she wasn’t about to make a colossal mistake.

Carmilla lifted her head, her beautiful dark eyes meeting Laura’s and the tiny brunette felt her stomach drop to her feet at the embarrassment she saw there. 

_ I guess fair is fair. _

“I um… I kind of have a really huge, pretty major… crush on you.”

She cringed as the words left her mouth, closing her eyes since looking at Carmilla in this moment was just too much, and waited. And waited. And then…

Nothing.

The kitchen was quiet, the only sound the being the faint bubbling from the pot simmering on the stove.

But then she heard a soft chuckle followed by the sound of feet padding across the tiled floor. Because of course Carmilla was going to laugh at her and walk away. 

_ You’re such an idiot! _

Sighing heavily, Laura sunk in on herself, knowing she’d just ruined everything.

But then she felt warm hands on her hips, pushing her back into the counter behind her.

“Cutie, look at me,” Carmilla said and Laura felt the dark-haired girl’s warm breath brush across her lips at their proximity, the smell of mint and the chocolate Carmilla had just eaten floating around her.

Slowly opening her eyes, Laura looked up, finding that same teasing smirk that she was so fond of pulling at Carmilla’s gorgeous lips. And possibly the softest brown eyes she’d ever seen.

“I’m glad you have a really huge, pretty major crush on me. Because… I kind of already thought we were dating.”

“What?!” she screeched.

_ Oh, crap! No! No, no, no! _

“Why would you think that? I mean, I want to because, well, huge crush but we haven’t… I mean, we never talked about that! And we haven’t like kissed! Or not really! And we definitely haven’t done… other stuff!”

“Well,” Carmilla started with a shy smile, an incredibly rare and breathtaking sight. “I just thought maybe you wanted to take it slow and… I wanted to respect that.”

“But since when have we been dating!?”

“Well, I thought our first date was when I asked you to meet me at the new coffee shop. And then, every week since then, up until tonight, we’ve seen each other and…”

“That was over a month ago!” Laura blurted out. “You mean we’ve been on five dates and… I missed four of them!”

Carmilla simply shrugged and chuckled again, her thumbs gently circling the corners of Laura’s hip bones just below her blue flannel.

“Dammit!”

“Laura, the first time I asked you out, I specifically said ‘coffee date.’ And I brought you flowers.”

“Well, it was the first day of spring! I just thought… you were being festive or something!”

“And the second time, I took you to a nice dinner. I picked you up, paid, drove you home, and walked you to your door, holding your hand the whole time.”

“It was late! And you’re like  _ super _ chivalrous.”

“With a woman I’m dating, yes,” Carmilla said, rolling her eyes as her smile stretched. “The third time, we hung out at your place and we ended up-”

“Falling asleep on the couch together,” Laura interrupted, thinking back to that day once more, the feeling of Carmilla’s fingers gently brushing through her hair as she’d woken still implanted on her brain.

“Yep. The fourth was three nights ago when you came over and made me dinner.” 

Carmilla let go of her hips and reached for Laura’s hands, threading their fingers together. She stepped closer, their bodies now flush, leaving the smaller girl sandwiched between her and the counter, the feeling so right and perfect.

“When you left that night, I kissed you right here,” Carmilla said as she leaned in, her lips brushing just at the edge of Laura’s mouth, lingering for a moment when Laura sucked in a quick breath.

Pulling back, Laura looked up, that smug smirk still fastened to Carmilla’s mouth, and she probably would’ve face-palmed herself if Carmilla didn’t have her hands in her grasp.

“And then… tonight…”

“So, we’ve been dating for a month now. And I didn’t know,” she finally said, the whine in her voice distinct and loud.

“For an investigative journalist, you’re not very good at investigating.”

“Hey!”

Carmilla laughed again, letting go of Laura’s hands to wrap her arms around the tiny brunette’s waist.

“So, we’re dating?”

“I was kind of hoping you were leaning towards something more serious,” Carmilla admitted. “Especially after that impassioned, ‘I want a girlfriend and I don’t care if she’s a vampire’ speech upstairs just now.”

“You… you actually want us to just be… us?”

Carmilla nodded, her smile softening more and more as the seconds ticked by and Laura felt the tension melting from her body.

“So… if I like you, a lot… and you like me…”

“Very much,” Carmilla finished.

“And we’ve been… ‘dating’ for a month now,” Laura glanced away for a moment, feeling her cheeks heat up when she met Carmilla’s dark gaze once again. “Does that mean  _ I’m  _ allowed to kiss  _ you?” _

Carmilla, still smiling softly, merely nodded.

_ Thank god! _

Feeling her own lips curve into a smile, Laura angled her head up and slowly brought their mouths together, sighing in relief when they met.

Carmilla’s lips were soft and warm and amazing. And it was happening! She was kissing Carmilla Karnstein! And even more fantastic than that, she was kissing Carmilla Karnstein, who felt the same way that Laura did. Who wanted to be with Laura and only Laura.

_ Best day ever. _

Pulling away, Laura rested her forehead against Carmilla’s, smiling widely, absorbing the moment. Letting her eyes slowly flutter open a few seconds later, she found Carmilla already staring at her, those dark eyes so incredibly gorgeous and full of mirth.

“Well, at least I didn’t miss our first kiss.”

“Thank heavens for that,” Carmilla smirked.

“And since we’ve been dating for a month now, and we’re maybe going to be more than just dating in the very near, like minutes from now future, does that mean I can kiss you again? Like a lot?”

“As often as you want, cupcake,” Carmilla said, leaning in so that her lips brushed against Laura’s as she spoke.

Laura’s smile brightened even more as she gripped Carmilla’s bicep tighter in one hand and threaded the other through black tresses, pulling the older girl in.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! I know I normally post on Friday but I have something going on this Friday...
> 
> Twitter: dogsbeerawsmns


End file.
